


Security

by Faerytold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerytold/pseuds/Faerytold
Summary: Emma Swan is a security officer at a local mall. One night, she hears an alarm go off.





	Security

Blanket Security

The alarm was going off. For Kraken Krushers. Again. 

Emma loved her job. Security was something she actually found some joy in. She protected people and made sure everything was safe. Not to mention, being night security for a mall in an small sea-side town had it’s perks. 

At least, until the new shop was put in. Kraken Krushers was a decent little shop. It had the basic supplies that anyone going out into the water would want - from boards to hammocks to food to actual boat accessories. Emma would know. This was the fifth time this week the alarm had gone off. 

The proprietor, Killian Jones, was standing outside the shop. He was illuminated from the security lights that had flashed on when the alarm started going off and the emergency shutdown had occurred. He was staring out at a nearly empty parking lot with his jaw set. 

“You know, there are easier ways of seeing me.” Emma pulled out her key ring - not as large as some would think, she had a skeleton key - and let them both into the building. The alarm was louder inside and she had to refrain from covering her ears. 

Only took a few minutes for Emma to find the number pad, punch in her code, and everything to settle. With a sigh, she turned and looked at Killian Jones. His dark eyes found hers and she couldn’t have stopped the fluttering in her stomach if she wanted to. The man was very attractive and when his mouth flashed into a smile designed full of bravado, it only enhanced his features. 

“I’m starting to like our nightly rendezvous. Maybe I don’t want to stop.” He raised his eyebrows at Emma’s eye roll. In a more serious tone, he said, “Closing up isn’t the easiest thing when I’ve got this.” Emma glanced at his proffered hand.

The first night this had occurred, he told her the story of how he lost it. Now, instead of a left hand he had a prosthetic hand. She had initially been amazed it it’s functionality, but, as he had said, it wasn’t a perfect replacement for what he had lost. 

The sky that night was a clear, cloudless black. The stars sparkled like diamonds. “Well,” Emma said. “See you tomorrow.”

“Swan, wait.” 

Emma stopped and looked back at Killian. “What?”

“You uh, you might have a point.” Killian paused.

Emma cocked her head to one side. “A point about what?”

Killian scratched the back of his neck with his right hand. “I figured out how to work the alarm system after that first night. I do just want to see you.”

The confession froze Emma. “Oh.” A silence stretched for what seemed an hour before either of them moved. 

“I’m sorry,” Killian said. “It was foolish, I know.”

Emma took a couple steps forward. “No, no. I’m flattered. And surprised.” She smiled and Killian visibly relaxed. 

“Right, well.” Killian looked at her, his dark eyes meeting hers. “Would you like to go out to dinner? Tomorrow, say around eight?” 

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

They both walked away with a little more swagger in their step.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Please, by all means, let me know what you think. This is my first time writing for Once so I’m welcoming all feedback. I haven’t written in a while and I know it’s rough so you don’t have to be gentle. It’s also currently being written on my ipad notes - i really need to invest in a word processor for this.


End file.
